degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Pacini
Lola Pacini is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Bubbly and excitable, Lola is a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality that is hard to miss in the halls of Degrassi. She may not be the brightest of students, but she is eager for almost anything. Lola’s closest friends are Shay Powers, Zoë Rivas and Frankie Hollingsworth. She is portrayed by Amanda Arcuri. Character History Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Lola is shown auditioning for the Power Cheer team. When Zoë shows off her skills, Lola comments that she won't make the team. Despite this, she makes the team and performs at the Renewal Ceremony. Later, she and the team follow Zoë's lead through the halls. In Wise Up, Lola follows Zoë through the halls mindlessly like the other cheerleaders. When Zig tells Zoë that she doesn't need to send him nude pictures, Zoë asks if he'd rather get them from dumb niners and Lola expresses her offense. Later in the foyer, Zoë compliments Shay on one of her stunts, but Lola mistakenly believes it to be an insult and tells Shay not to listen to her. The other girls laugh at her and Zoë calls her a dumbass. When Zig approaches the girls, Lola giggles and is surprised when Zoë turns him down. In If You Could Only See, Frankie asks Lola and Shay if boys are allowed in their rooms. She asks where else she would make out with them. When Frankie expresses concern about Winston breaking up with her, Lola tells her to send him nude pictures to keep him happy. When Zoë tells the girls about the Degrassi Nudes service, Lola agrees to take part in it. In Can't Stop This Thing We Started, Lola, Shay, and Zoë run through the hallways laughing about Zig's arm-wrestling loss gif. Appearance and Style Lola has short pink and purple hair with blonde bottoms, and is usually seen wearing her Power Cheer outfit. Trivia *She is the first main Degrassi character to have pink hair. *She is one of the characters who have dyed their hair an unnatural color. The other is Grace. * She is one of several characters to send nude photos of themselves. Others include Alli, Frankie, Shay, Jack and Zoë. * Her cell phone's name is Julio and "he" is claimed to be testy with new people. * She has a dog named Fernando whose hair she also dyed pink. * In the mini Champagne Supernova, it is shown that she speaks Spanish and that she is not allowed to talk to boys. * She is a fan of 5 Seconds of Summer. Quotes *"Wow, I'm never making the team now..." (First line) *(To Zoë): "Hey, who are you calling dumb?" *Zoë: "I can't believe you landed that tumble, Shay. You were sublime." Lola: "Don't listen to her, Shay, you're great." *"Uh, I don't want to see junk pics." *(To Grace, referring to her phone): "Be gentle with Julio. He's testy with new people." *(To Hunter): "Thanks for drawing me cute." * (To Zoë): "Not Miles. He's way too cute to be a villain." Interaction Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Degrassi Category:Athlete Category:Power Squad